From Boredom Comes Pleasure
by Hermione-GinnySlash
Summary: Quand Ginny s'ennuie..Femslash !


Ginny en avait marre, vraiment marre. C'était l'été avant sa septiéme et derniere année, Voldemort avait été battu et Harry avait préféré partir pour "mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête". Le monde Sorcier se délectait du calme qui régnait. Mais puisqu'il n'y avait aucun danger qui pesait sur leur tête, il n'y avait aucune raison à chacun d'entre eux de se dépécher à faire quoi que ce soit. Cela ne convenait point à Ginny; elle aimait être impulsive et il n'y avait ainsi aucune once de patience dans sa façon de réfléchir.

C'est pour cela qu'elle remarqua que quelqu'un était assis contre le Chêne, dans le jardin; c'était la petite miss parfaite, Hermione Granger. Aussi frigide que réfléchie, mais son innoncence vierge attaché d'une façon étrange quiquonque la connaissait. Ginny eut soudain une idée brillante pour soulager son ennui ainsi que de taire cette frustation qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'Harry était parti. En marchant dans la jardin, elle essaya de paraitre la plus vulnérable qu'elle pouvait.

"Hermione, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide" la supplia-t-elle en arrivant vers elle. Hermione leva tranquillement les yeux de son livre."Je peux te parler en privé dans la chambre, s'il te plait ?"

"Bien sur Ginny" dit Hermione en se relevant " Je ferai tout pour t'aider"

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, Ginny formula un collaporta et jeta un sort de silence sur la chambre. Hermione la questionna du regard.

" Qu'est ce qui est tellement mauvais dans ce secret pour faire tous ça ?"

"Heu.." Hésita un moment la cadette " Je peux prendre ta baguette ? Si tu n'aimes tu pourrai me jeter un sort ! On ne sait jamais.. "

Hermione eut un petit rire et s'approcha de quelques pas vers elle "Ne sois pas idiote Ginny ! Sa ne peut pas être aussi grave ! Tu peux tout me dire, j'ai totalement confiance en toi"

Ginny prit la baguette d'Hermione et la lança dans la piéce sous le regard incrédule de l'ainée. Profitant de la surprise de son amie, Ginny réduisit la distance entre elles et écrasa ses lévres contre celles d'Hermione. L'ainée trébucha et rompit rapidement le baiser.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Ginny ?" Lui demanda Hermione, qui la regardait, surprise.

Ginny lui souria narquoisement " Tu ne vois pas Hermione ? Tu n'as jamais été curieuse ? Pense juste que c'est une expérience toute à fait normale" chuchota-t-elle doucement contre le lobe de l'oreille de son ainée.

Hermione trembla involontairement et Ginny le prit comme une occasion; elle l'embrassa jusqu'à la fin de son cou, ecartant de ses doigts les lourdes boucles brunes de la peau d'Hermione.

"Ginny je..."

"Chuut..." La rousse la fit taire en mettant son doigt sur les lévres pulpeuses d'Hermione. Elle remplaça alors son doigt par ses lévres et l'entraina dans un doux baiser; cette fois-ci Hermione repondit au baiser et Ginny l'approfondit avec désir; ses mains découvrant de part et d'autre le corps de son ainée. Finalement elles durent reprendre leur respiration, et Ginny ne gaspilla pas son temps et repartit embrasser son cou, grignotant chaques morceaux de peaux non emcombrés par des habits. Ses mains erraient le long du corps d'Hermione en attendant qu'elle se déshabille puis elles se posérent sur les fesses d'Hermione pour les masser durement. Hermione gémissait de plus en plus fort et sa respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus.

" Tu aimes ce que je te fais ?" Lui demanda Ginny d'une voix rauque et d'une façon dominatrice " Hmm tu n'as encore rien vu, je vais te faire crier mon nom, petite miss-je-sais-tout"

Ginny fit reculer Hermione vers le lit et la poussa grossiérement dessus; elle monta sur elle sans l'écraser et épingla les bras de son ainée au matelas. Se penchant plus bas, elle l'embrassa durement et gémit. En voyant Hermione, sous elle, complétement éxitée par le désir, Ginny sentit l'humidité entre ses jambes.

"Maintenant Hermione" Lui dit Ginny avec un sourire pervers " Je pense que tu portes trop de vêtements alors je vais t'aider avec tous ça."

Ginny déboutonna le gilet d'Hermione et le ota, le jetant sans ménagement sur le plancher de sa chambre. Elle commença alors à masser les seins de la Brunette par dessus son soutien gorge rouge à dentelle; les mamelons d'Hermione se durcirent à son contact et Ginny sourit d'un air satisfait lorsqu'elle eut défait le soutien-gorge et qu'elle put enfin voir les seins de son amie.

"He bien... Tes seins semblent délicieux" Hermione gémit lorsqu'elle aperçut Ginny se lecher les lévres.

La rousse donna un petit coup de langue à son mamelon droit et Hermione gémit longuement, son corps s'arquant légérement. Ginny prit alors le mamelon dans sa bouche, le suçant et le grignotant durement tandis que son ainée se tordait de plaisir. Elle fit alors de même pour le mamelon gauche, en massant avec sa main son sein droit.

Hermione voulut se déplacer pour faire de même à Ginny mais la cadette la stoppa et la coinca de nouveau contre le matelas.

"Tutut ! C'est moi qui ait le controle ici ! Profite de ce plaisir ! "

Ginny enleva son propre haut et défit avec habileté son soutien gorge, tout en massant délicatement ses propres seins alors qu'Hermione la regardait, craintive. Alors Ginny se baissa et écrasa sa pointrine contre la sienne tout en l'embrassant. Leur langue se caressait avec ardeur et passion tandis que la plus jeune plaçait son genoux entre les jambes d'Hermione et le posait durement contre le centre chaud de la Brunette, ce qui lui provoqua de lourds gémissements, son dos s'arquant brusquement.

En laissant les lévres d'Hermione, Ginny laissa ses lévres parcourir le bas de son cou, sa poitrine,puis son ventre; elle défit avec frénésie le short de la Brunette pour découvrir une culotte en dentelle rouge qui laissait apercevoir une petite tache sombre. Ginny plaça doucement deux doigts sur la tache humide.

" Agréable et humide, juste comme je te veux Hermione"

Ginny commença à frotter de sa paume le sexe d'Hermione à travers sa culotte, souriant d'un air satisfait à chaques fois que ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts. Aprés quelques minutes de torture, elle enleva la culotte d'Hermione et regarda son corps entiérement nu, avant de mettre un doigt dans son sexe déja si humide. Elle le ressortit aussitôt et la gouta, avant de le remettre dans son sexe et de caresser son clitoris. Avec son autre main, elle ajouta un autre doigt et se déplaça lentement car Hermione était trés sérré, puisqu'elle était encore vierge.

Hermione se tordait et gémissait de plaisir, ses yeux déja fermés, sa bouche entrouverte; elle respirait difficilement, elle était proche. Ginny souria d'un air satisfait et enleva ses doigts, se leva du lit et enleva elle-même son short et sa culotte.

" P-pourquoi t-tu t'arretes ? " Bafouilla Hermione en respirant difficilement.

"Sa ne serait pas amusant; je veux te taquiner. Sa va être encore mieux, je te le promets !"

Ginny chevaucha de nouveau Hermione et la Brunette put sentir l'humidité de la Rousse couler sur elle. Elle s'appuya en arriére permettant à Hermione de voir, face à elle, le sexe humide de son amie; Ginny commença à caresser son propre clitoris, pompant energiquement ses doigts à l'intérieur de son sexe humide. Lorsqu'elle se sentit proche, elle s'arrêta et amena ses doigts trempé de son liquide et les amena a la bouche d'Hermione. La brunette compris et suça les doigts de la Rousse.

Ginny glissa le long du corps d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en face du sexe de son amie. Avec un petit sourire satisfait en direction de la brunette, elle a donna un petit coup de langue à travers son clitoris, arrachant un râle de plaisir à Hermione . Elle plongea sa langue dans les plis qu'elle lecha et suça jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ait atteint l'orgasme, ses muscles se contractant sur sa langue.

Une fois qu'Hermione eut surmonté l'ardeur de son orgame, Ginny se leva et se mit à genoux entre la tête d'Hermione, son sexe humide et gonflé directement face à sa bouche. Elle s'accrocha durement a l'étagére au dessus de son lit lorsqu'elle sentit la langue chaude d'Hermione qui parcourait avidement son sexe. Elle atteint finalement le plaisir, la tête rejeté en arriére.

Ginny souria d'un air satisfait, se rhabilla rapidement et prit le chemin de la sortie.

" C'étais amusant, il faudrait que l'on le refasse un jour "

Avec un dernier petit sourire satisfait, elle ouvrit la porte et marcha le long du couloir avant de disparaitre.


End file.
